This study seeks to define the in vivo and in vitro responses to a new lot of E.coli endotoxin (EC-6) and compare these to those derived from its predecessor EC-5. Normal subjects will be studied for dose-response and time-action effects to both endotoxins. Parameters measured will include selected cytokines (TNF,IL-6, IL-10), cell surface receptors and immunocyte function.